Surviving
by Jewelz0986
Summary: Joanna is starting her 6th year at Hogwarts and everything is going really weird Draco Malfoy isnt torturing her Voldermort has returned and everyone is going bonkers. But when Joanna finds herself hanging with the 'bad crowd what will she do?
1. Can friendship survive magic school

"I don't see why I have to be so tall, I'm a friggen girl for Christ's-Sake." My best friend sense kindergarten Charlotte ranted, "I look ridiculous I'm taller then the guys in my class!"

"Come on Charlotte you're not that tall." I said kindly but it was kind of a lie being a female and 6'0 is kind of tall and most girls in her class made sure she knew about it and some of the guys too.

"I'm a bloody fucking freak!!!" She screamed,

I jumped slightly she wasn't the swearing person in our relationship I was but when it came to her height sometimes she didn't care about the words that left her mouth.

"You're not a freak." I sighed,

"Your 5'4. Average height , I'm 6'0 a freak!" she said angrily jabbing her pen into my brand new pillow.

_I kind of liked that pillow._

"And when you leave for Boarding School its going to be worse cause then I wont even have you." She said sadly looking at me with her big puppy dog eyes,

"Oh honey, Just give my parents letters and I'll write you back like I always do." I told her feeling guilty about leaving for Hogwarts in a few days but it wasn't like I could leave in my sixth year I haven't even token my NEWTS yet.

"I know but its not the same." she said sadly,

I knew it wasn't the same but what was I going to do drop out of Hogwarts? I didn't have a choice and I was starting to get a little peeved for her making me feel guilty.

"I know but I only have one more year after this. And then I'll go to my final year here."

"Why cant you go here this year?" She asked sulkily.

"BECAUSE I CANT!" I snapped and felt guilty immediately afterwards but seriously what was I supposed to do I couldn't just drop out of Hogwarts and go to a regular secondary school. How would I learn to Apparate.

Charlotte looked at me shocked I've never spoken to her like that before and I think it confused her I was always open for her to talk to and rant about I never yelled at her. (Other people, yes) her no.

"I'm sorry Charlotte." I said apologizing for snapping at her it wasn't fair of me to lose my temper. Although I had to admit sometimes I wanted too.

"Its ok Jo, Sorry for whining." she said,

"Sorry for being a cold hearted wench." I said, we stared at each other awkwardly we never really gotten into a serious fight well not sense my first year at Hogwarts any way's are time together was too special but her staying at my house nearly every day for 2 months made us more like sisters and we starting to fight more which completely sucked!

"Want some hot chocolate?" I asked after a few minutes of awkwardness that I couldn't stand.

"You know me so well." She grinned,

"I know!" I said giving a her a dopey grin which she returned but it still didn't change the fact that she was going to be alone for months while I was at Hogwarts but my dads famous Hot Chocolate could fix everything!

_Except for Susan Bones snoring._


	2. Merlins 2nd Hand Underpants

My parents were singing Sinatra's old song "New York New York." in the corniest way possible trying to harmonize.

I tugged on my seat belt and twisted around to see out the rear window. Watching as I left the quiet suburb and back into the magical world where a war was currently brewing.

I watched as the Charlottes House was in view and sighed,

"Hopefully Charlottes ok with me leaving." I mumbled to myself as my parents launched into the lave verse, raising there voices and grinning at each other. I could help but laugh; they sounded so awful.

"Come on, Joanna," protested my mum when they'd finished. "You're supposed to be suck a lover of music!"

"Well that's just it, mum. I love music so much, I just simply cant listen to anymore." I kidded my parents were always doing this in the car__ singing their hearts out with out a care in the world and Frank Sinatra was always a favorite ever sense my parents moved from New York when I was 4 they got more and more homesick although they loved England it wasn't the same as New York City,.

"Ok how about you sing us something Jojo?" My dad asked "In your perfect pitch, That'll give us time to warm up before our grand finale."

"Okay." I agreed. "Home on the range?"

"There are no ranges in Europe." my mother said sadly, "How about something nice and sentimental like, Your Nobody Called Today by Sylvia" My mom said dreamily it was her favorite singer from the 80's

"Never heard of it." I lied not wanting to sing a long song about cheating but she started singing loud and with no harmony

"Your Nobody called today, She hung up when I asked her name, I wonder do think shes being cleaver, _cleaver" _her voice ringing though out the car.

I clapped my hands over my ears but I couldn't help but smile.

Kingscross station came into view soon. I could hear the whistle of trains leaving the station with busy passengers getting ready for there destination.

Every platform busy with the bustle of everyone leaving there summer vacation and ready to return to home life except for me. I was ready to see my friends Hannah and Susan, Whom I knew were excited especially Hannah whose mom has been extra protective ever sense Voldermort has 'came back' which was in truth when we were 14 but nobody listened to Potter but now that its 'official' everyone's a bunch of paranoid yuppies I'm muggleborn and I wasn't '_that ' _scared.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!" I said waving back at the energetically as I crossed platform 9 ¾ for the second to the last time.

_I'm going to get all sentimental._

Both my parents were teary and kind of whinny which is why I'm so glad I didn't tell them about Voldermort that would've just freaked them out more. The giant red train engine was humming and everything seemed so 'right' even though everything about what was currently going on in the wizarding world was so wrong.

"Leave it to Hogwarts." I said sighing dreamily,

"JOANNA!!!" Hannah Abbott shrieked lovingly at me as she jumped about telling me about her horrible summer and how overprotective her mum was.

"Hey Hannah, where is everyone?" I mumbled looking around for Hannah and the rest of the gang. I love Hannah but I wanted all my friends and I wanted them. _NOW!_

"Where's Susan?" I asked quietly Susan has been really quiet ever sense her aunts murder it was because of Susan that her and Hannah joined the D.A me and Ernie had a different philosophy. (I don't want to be involved…) was the major thing we had in common.

_I admit it I'm a damn coward._

Susan wasn't though and that was one of the reasons I loved her so much her grandparents two of her aunts and her uncle all died in the hands of Voldermort giving her a reason to learn to fight and get revenge for deceased loved ones, I was the opposite every time I heard about someone dying it did the opposite of Susan instead of setting a fire under me it made me scared shitless.

Susan Bones and Ernie McMillan appeared out of nowhere holding hands, _WHAT!!! _

"Merlin's 2nd hand underpants your dating!!!!" I said accusingly and they both tuned bright red which was needless to saying extremely amusing to me Hannah on the other hand was staring at her in shock and looked a little insulted,

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She demanded.

"I wanted too… but I__ be __a wanted it to be__a surprise." Susan mumbled out and I laughed leave it to Hannah to make a sixteen year old woman feel like a five year old now I know why were friends.

"Its ok!" Hannah said cheerfully, "I forgive you."

Susan grinned led us girls into a long meaningful talk about her and Ernie fell in 'love' which was a long blushing and surprisingly interesting tale.

Apparently they were hanging out in Diagon Alley where they split a ice-cream cone. Apparently Susan got some on her lip and he kissed it off.

"Sounds romantic." I told her but couldn't help but grin "Are you sure he wasn't just hungry." I said laughing and it wasn't a insult the Hufflepuff boys could eat there weight in any food especially ice-cream.

Susan giggled "I did actually consider that."

"Hey girlies," Justin said giving us all a rather gentleman-like bow. We all curtsied back making a rather large fool of ourselves.

"Leave it to the mud bloods to act like idiots." I heard a snide comment from behind me and not to my surprise it was Draco Malfoy.

_Shocker._

"Malfoy we may have dirty blood." I said pointing to Justin and myself, "But you have a dirty ass didn't your mother ever tell you to wipe!" Which all of my fellow classmates laughed at including Blaise Zabini much to Malfoy dismay.

_All in a days work._

"That was brilliant!" I heard someone say from behind me and I jumped about 3 feet into the air.

"Oh thank you, Well I am a rather witty person." I said to Ron Weasley who was grinning at the place where Draco Malfoy once stood.

"Poor bloke," I said to Susan sadly.

"Who? Malfoy!!" Susan said outrageously.

"Yeah I mean I did embarrass him outfront of his chum." I said feeling slightly guilty I've been studying Malfoy for a great many years and knew why he acted like a bloody prick in a half because he was a weak man and weak men feel big by putting others down.

"So he called you a__ you know." Hannah said,

"So.. Sticks and Stones. Right?" everyone looked confused except for Justin who nodded and muttered about how he was going to find us seats on the train.

Hannah followed him, She had a major crush on him and he had a crush on her they followed each other around like puppy dogs.

Ernie and Susan went to go snog.

I was all alone.

"Fuck my life!!!" I said rather loudly getting a odd look from the golden trio.

"What?" I asked harshly,

"Nothing…" The golden trio said backing off scared.

That was how my school year started me growling at a train while my best friend were all ditching, Leaving me alone.

_Merlin I'm pathetic._


	3. Chopping a Malfoy?

**Chapter 3.**

**Rainy days and Eavesdropping.**

Hannah was still in bed when I peered into around my dormitory.

"I'm sick," I said peevishly. "It's a terrible day and I have a horrible head ache."

"Want me to walk you to the informatory?" Susan yawned.

"No." I said pulling my the sheets up to my chin and turned onto my side. "It's still raining."

Susan walked to the window and drew back the curtains. "but not nearly as hard as before."

"I can't stand it. This is awful its raining and its still technically September. It was never like this bloody before."

"Oh come on Joanna! Don't you remember Our second year where it rained for nearly everyday for the first 4 months of school."

"vaguely." I muttered pulling the blankets tighter around me.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast." Hannah said attempting at pulling the blankets of me which left me with the blankets still on me but with a giant scowl on my face.

"I have a headache." I said exasperated.

"_sorry!" _Hannah said as she slammed the door behind them. I could hear them stomp down to the common room.

As soon as they left I found myself oddly near tears, I'm not usually like this but on rainy days I always felt lonely and depressed and guilty for how I treated my friends to boot.

_I guess I could go walk around the castle and sulk._

I liked the idea of sulking. I'm not a hero nor will I ever be one I'm pitiful I like sulking in my own misery and being coddled.

_Sue me._

I trudged around the school and found myself in the dungeons how I don't know why I don't know. When I walked past the Potions Classroom and heard Snape mutter angrily to a student I'm guessing.

_Can't even give anyone a break on a damn Saturday._

"Draco if your going to do this you have to have a plan winging it, just isn't going to work. Let me help you." Snape said

"So you can steal the glory. No thanks." Draco Malfoy said,

Now I maybe a Hufflepuff but I wasn't dumb and whatever they were talking about didn't sound good. Not good at all. So I skidded out of there as fast as I could,

"You didn't hear anything isn't that right, _Joanna_." Draco Malfoy said standing three feet ahead of me.

_How in the name of Merlin did he do that. And why didn't he bloody call me Mudblood…. It was such a endearing nickname._

"Nothing at all, Malfoy." I said putting on a non frightened face and a even more sarcastic voice.

I'm not a chicken-shit but he looked crazy we've only been in school for a week and he looked like he was king of hell ready to kill anyone who got in his way and guess what that wasn't a friendly face.

"Good. Sorry to hear about your father." He said winking,

"What about my father Malfoy?' I said thinking about my father at home probably out front of his computer and doing some rich guys taxes.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said grinning.

_What the hell is going on?_

The moonlight was shinning through my window when I finally got my owl back from my parents saying they were both fine and that I should lay of the sugar.

_I guess that's what I get for sending a 5 page letter rambling on and on about if dad is ok…_

Draco Malfoy is now officially on my shit-list lying about my fathers health. I took out my family pictures, I didn't look like my parents which was strange they both had darker hair with pale skin while my hair was a sandy blonde color with brown eyes and tan skin.

"I really should ask them about this eventually." I mumbled to myself.

I let my brain shut down slowly and contemplate about the different ways I was going to kill Malfoy for lying about my parents.

_Hanging? Too good for him. Slowly chopping him into little pieces? Too messy. Removing his manhood with a butter knife? Perfect!_


End file.
